degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
"You love me?" Clare asked, seriously. "Yea..." Eli answered, suddenly self concious. Was it too soon to say that? He wondered. It had been a couple months now, and they had been spending almost every free moment together for even longer than they had been dating, and even moreso once they were official, especially with her home life going crazy. "I'm sorry, maybe it's too soon" Eli said, flustered. Why did you do that? He asked himself furiously; Clare's a smart girl, she isn't just going to tell you that she--- "I love you too Eli." Clare said, shyly. "What?" He asked, dumbfounded. "I said, 'I love you too'" She repeated. "Really?" He asked, relieved and excited all at once. "Yes, really" She said, giggling at his astonishment. She smiled warmly at him, and he believed her. He could see and feel the love emenating from her eyes. He was speechless. The most amazing and perfect girl in the world just told him she loved him. And she meant it. What do I do now? Eli thought, frantically. Clare answered for him. She leaned forward and kissed him, gently but thoroughly, letting what she really felt flow through her and into him. She pulled back and smiled one more time. "I better get inside, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She said. "I don't know, I think I may ditch tomorrow." He said nonchalantly, looking out the window. She looked at him for a moment, surprised. He turned back and smiled at her, "Just kidding. I'll be here bright and early to pick you up." He kissed her once more on the lips and she got out and went inside. Clare was on Cloud Nine. She never thought she could ever be so lucky. Her boyfriend was perfect, but imperfect all at the same time. It was like his flaws made him even more perfect, because it proved he was real, and not some sparkly vampire from a movie, or a romantic foreign outlaw in a book; he was real, he was hers, and he loved her. She couldn't even think of any of his flaws at the moment, she was too happy. She didn't even bother to try. As she walked through the living room and into the dining room smiling, she saw her mom at the table drinkin coffee. "Hey mom" Clare said cheerfully, sitting down next to her. "Wow" Mrs Edwards said. "You must be happy, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks. What's going on?" Her mother asked. "Well, I ran into Eli on my way home from my run. We talked for a minute, and he told me he loves me" Clare finished, by this time smiling so big her cheeks were starting to ache. "Clare, honey that's great!" Her mom exclaimed, hugging her. "You just be careful, okay Sweetie?" Her mom said as she let go. "I will mom, don't worry." Clare said. After a moment she said, "I love him too." She was smiling down at her hands on the table now, too shy to look at her mom, but unable to keep the smile off her face. "Clare, you don't know what love is" Said a voice from behind. "Leave her alone right now, she's finally in a good mood" Her mother told her father. Clare wasn't letting him ruin this, not right now. He'd ruined so much for her already, she wasn't giving him this one. She stood up and turned to look at him. "I do love him Dad" She said fiercly. "And he loves me back. Just because you don't know how to love anymore doesn't mean nobody else does." With that she walked away and up the stairs. She went into her room and began playing the CD Eli made on their One Month Anniversary. She put Eli's headphones on and skipped ahead to #6. Half Alive by Secondhand Serenade. As she listened and the song changed, she let herself succumb to sleep, with a smile on her face. Category:Blog posts